


Our Brakes Long Gone We'll Just Open Up The Throttle More

by ghostdreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, First Blade, Homophobic Language, Killing Spree, Mark of Cain, Protective Sam Winchester, Season 10 speculations, Serial Killer Dean, but its because of the blade and the mark!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Runaway Train' was one of the very appropriate songs I was listening to when I thought this one out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Runaway Train' was one of the very appropriate songs I was listening to when I thought this one out.

The bar was a dive seated a little too close to an old set of train-tracks with a hand painted wooden sign bearing the name 'Collisions'.

When the big, black, vintage car roared up skidding to an abrupt stop in front of the place it was to the sight of panicked people fleeing in mass.

Two men, the driver a virtual giant, leaped from the vehicle.

"What's going on?" The taller one demanded stopping Buddy Stands and Dick Tupper by stepping in front of them directly in their path so that their only other option would have been to smash into the large obstacle.

"Some psycho with a knife's gone off the deep end in there and started cuttin'  people!" Buddy panted.

"Do you know who?"

" Jus' some stranger, a too purty cocksucker-mouthed faggot tha' came in an was eyeing ta steal all the wimin an tempin men ta depravity if us real men dinna show him what we do to-!" Dick was cut off by a very large fist plowing into his face and sending him down to the dirt.

The now thunderous-faced giant then just turned and stormed off headed for the bar entrance.

Buddy turned shocked eyes on the other man( the one with really bright blue eyes).

The guy shrugged...

Then, blank-faced and without warning, decked Buddy. Hard.

Before calmly moving to follow his companion inside...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the bar was dim. It had probably been so even before most of the lighting had gotten smashed out.

There were bloody unmoving bodies laying around everywhere after having been left where they landed.....Sam had a very unpleasant flashback to the vamp nest a few years ago after he had let Dean get turned. Only this time Sam wasn't watching it all out of soulless eyes.

"Hey, Sammy."

This was not his brother. This was not Dean.

There was nothing left of Dean.

Dean was...in pieces. He was in The Impala that was his before their dad even bought it and that would always be the brother's core home. He was in the too-wreaked-to-re-re-repaired  leather jacket, that had been another hand-me-down from dad yet still had always been more 'Dean' than 'John', now unwearible and replaced by coverings in which to hide his character rather than flaunt it anymore. Dean was in the silver rings that had needed to be forcibly pried-off of his finger after a fight had left them damaged and a danger to their wearer. Dean was in the rock and roll songs that loudly and unignoreably spoke words of their lives.....Dean was in the necklace given in love....thrown away because of the repercussions of an old mistake more so than because of its inability to dig-up a even older deadbeat who has the neglected still pinning their hopes on.

Dean was in every miracle second of following life that the people he had saved got to live.....which was everyone- more than once.

And mostly Dean was in Sam. His past, present, future, joy, pain, anger, laughter, strength, weakness, love,.........life, existence. There was more Dean than Sam in there....

But Sam wanted to get his brother back 'out here' again.

To have one Dean, the whole Dean, with him.

Even if he had to put the pieces all back together......


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy. My Sammy.

And Cas too! Poor Cas you're like the angel version of a Winchester( or a Campbell since this stupid shit turned out to come from both sides) aren't cha? Family to me. My brother not of blood....and sometimes almost like my kid what with having to teach you of life down here.

Which brings me back to Sam. Always back to Sammy always.

Sammy who wants to not exist.

Can do baby boy!

No more you and no more me. Without you there is no me- not that that matters any, I'd much rather have there still be Mom, Dad, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, ,..Kevin, and a whole lot of other people more than I'd ever want there to be a me!

But Sammy you have to understand even if you don't like it.

I'll do it of you.

Like always. Its the only way I know how to do things.

Just like I learned. Dad showed me how to hunt and fight. But he also showed me how to do things like pretend to have already eaten or not being cold so that someone more important than you is taken care of. Did you know that Sammy? That those squalid dumps he ended up starting to hole us up in and handfuls of bills for food were the lion's share and more than he allowanced for himself? What about the fact that for all the bellowing you two did over your collage thing- he signed the papers that you couldn't get in without having a parent or guardian sign and giving their permission?

You're so like both Dad and Mom....Always so hard to get them to let me help them....even though I _wanted to..._ even after I was big enough/old enough.......

Nevermind it doesn't matter. That's why I stopped trying to defend him- it only makes people more determined to bad mouth him in front of me. I know the truth. I never needed illusions about perfection. Love and family isn't something you have to meet standards for in order to be worthy of- not the real kind anyway.

People make bad choices and mistakes in this ongoing endless disaster of a existence. We're _prime_ examples. To turn away is to be like those shitty excuses of angels( sorry Cas but your heavenly family sucks and wouldn't know real love and caring if I shoved it up their individual asses...oh wait we did- metaphorically.) 

You say you want off Sam?

I'm tired of trying to convince you otherwise. Things never seem to work out anyway.

I'm going too. I'd rather go first but I gatta make sure you get what you've been wanting. Non-existence. You'll finally be rid of me. So its a good thing I will be erased also cause I don't think I could bare that otherwise.

Hopefully Cas will take care of Baby. She deserved better than for it to end like this. But at least I didn't abandon her to rust in _this_ reality....I feel kinda bad though about hoping she'll miss me...

" Com'mon Sam you wanted to no longer exist. This will getch'ya that." The jaw-bone blade seems to brighten a bit in the low light ( made even weaker after I took out the tv that had been showing the damned fucking Brady Bunch). "Free at last."

When that made Sam start to laugh I couldn't help but echo him.

Specially given the way it spoke of things giving way that had nothing to do with joy.

 

 


End file.
